Akatsuki Tombs
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: 300 years after the Akatsuki died, and their bodies where placed inside a tomb that has never been opened, what happenes if a descendant of Pein and Konan finds a secret entrance and brings her friends, chaos and the revival of the Akatsuki, that's what happens, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

This is an old consept/story idea I had when I first read how the Akatsuki come back, and this was also made with some idea help from my friends, the Serenity and Kira in this story are different then they are in Akatsuki Cats, I just used these characters because they are my friends main characters they use, I may add more but only if people will like it so yeah

I do not own the Akatsuki or any thing Naruto Related

please Read and Review

* * *

_A girl with blood red hair was running from something she couldn't see or hear, but could smell. The smell was the same as rotting flesh…. Okay it wasn't THAT bad but it was still pretty bad. As the girl ran it began to rain as it always did, except to her disadvantage it drowned out the scent, made it hard for her to run not to mention, it just was bad timing. The girl's hair was being pelted to her face her hair was now covering one half her face, her brown eyes still noticeable as she tried her best to keep running without tripping or tiring out. The girl didn't dare look back for fear of seeing something horrible, unfortunately she couldn't run anymore now, and she was to warn out and just realized her leg was bleeding on the left side. She stopped in hopes that whatever was chasing her stopped and decided to leave her alone, a mistake on her part. As soon as the girl stopped she turned only to be pushed and held by her neck against a tree. Her brown eyes that where full of fear met cold violet, lifeless irises that where surrounded in black. She couldn't make out any other features but she could see an evil smile now coming from the figure. She then clenched her eyes tight in fear, she felt like she was going to die and didn't want to see it, she also felt completely powerless as the whole world went black._

*First person perspective*

I jumped up at the sound of a loud buzzing noise and looked at my surroundings to see I was in my room and my alarm clock was going off. I sighed in relief that I wasn't in the woods or being choked like in my dream. My name's Aurora I'm 15 years old, I have 3 best friends, Kira, Rose and Serenity and a few other close friends, my mom's a lawyer and my dad's a business man. Anyways that's just a few facts about me, oh and I also live in the old village of the Hidden Rain but there are no more ninjas or ninja wars like over 300 years ago, it still rains a lot here but there is one week every month that the rain stops and is pretty nice out if you like bright sunny days and are not forced to work in some smelly shit hole of tombs (which I honestly don't mind so much) that is owned/ran by the family. Which it started today and Right on time, my mother came in brown hair and green eyes. In case your wondering why my hair is red, well it's a weird genetic thing on my mom's side of the family where the first born always has either Red hair for boys or Blue hair for girls, I'm just an exception I was born with red hair so I'm considered the odd ball of the family.

"Aurora it's your time to go and clean the tombs, we're going to have your school come here for a history field trip." Mom said in her demanding tone which caused me to groan.

"Mom, can't I just skip it today and have Jacky clean it instead?" I asked hopping my brother, younger than me by 3 years would do my job for me.

"No, how many times must I go over this, you can't skip out on your duties, besides you know that your Uncle isn't married nor has kids so it's our families duty to take care of our family tombs." Mom said to me for what felt like the Millionth time in my life. It's the tomb of my Ancestor's on my mother's side, the most important ninjas in our villages history, the lord Pein and his angel Konan, and not just them the rest of their organization, the Akatsuki are in there as well, all ten tombs. Well there would have been eleven but one member turned traitor and was then cast off, almost all their names where now lost in history. Anyways back to me and my mom, I sighed and started to get up with my hair being all messy and obviously from bed head. _You know after the damn chore and once my friends and I are there, I'm going to take Serenity, Kira and possibly Rose with me to my favorite secret hiding spots._ I thought and then proceeded to push mom out of my room.

"I'm going to get dressed and ready mom okay, so just give me some privacy and I'll be out across the street at the tombs in no time." I said as our usual mornings go, this was completely normal. I sighed and went to my closet where I grabbed a black and red short sleeved top and put my favorite grey top over it, you would understand this is usual wear here with all the rain, it was kind of like a rain coat in design but without the hood since I love the rain and have never caught a cold from it, I then put on my dark blue jeans and a black belt that had a rennigan eye symbol on it. I then stepped out my door after putting socks on and went to the bath room to brush my hair and teeth and use it as well but I'm not going into detail about THAT. I ran down the stairs grabbed about four packs of pop tarts since I like storing extra food in my hiding place for when I want to be alone. I grabbed tennis shoes and put them on quickly and then ran out the door and the tombs where literally across the street, you see it's a big tourist attraction and a good historical spot for schools. There are no security guards here during the day but at night is when they are the most needed the reason, well the once village now more of a city has a strict curt view and the tombs are an area that would hide them pretty good. Unlike the rest of my family or everyone else I have been able to easily avoid that rule AND come here without the guards even knowing about it, I hide in the tombs themselves, that's right I hid with the dead bodies, trust me when I say this but they don't smell like rotting bodies. Anyways the reason why people don't look IN them is because they cannot be opened, how do I get inside you ask, well here's your answer I know a secret entrance that I found when I was 6 years old, you see it's kind of like a big hole yet there's some kind of illusion around it that makes it look as if there's a wall there.

~~~An hour passes~~~

I finally finished cleaning out all the extra wet areas, and some of the waste that ended up here, trust me if you've been cleaning/taking care of this place since you were seven you'd be done fast as well. I looked at my phone's clock and saw it would be another three hours till school started so I decided what the hell go through my hiding place and just rest. Did I ever mention that I'm so comfortable here in the tombs next to the dead bodies' caskets, well I just told you then, I've actually been comfortable since I first discovered the entrance, but at the same time I've been having dreams of either the past or the future sometimes just plain nightmares but when I'm in the tombs they all just vanish and I'm calm. Anyways I went to the entrance and ever since I found out it's secret the illusion doesn't work on me anymore, I just calmly walked in and started to turn some lanterns I kept there on.

"Morning Ori." I said to the casket, they had names on them but they started to fade so I just said what was on them, I know crazy right well it helps me feel more secure here. I know Ori wasn't this guy's real name but the first part was to faded to read so I've been calling him Ori since I was little and he was also the first casket I come to and he also makes me more calm. You know what else is funny I don't remember a full week after I found the tombs, but since then I always feel happy to talk to them as if they were still alive.

"So how has your day been?" I asked and waited for a while as if waiting for an answer but never got one. I sighed, "That bad huh? I bet it was Hid's fault huh. Hey listen to this; I had a creepy dream last night that I was being chased by a zombie or something with violet eyes." I said out loud, this is also where I practice what I'm going to say to my friends about my dreams.

"Okay zombie may be a little much, hmm oh how about weird possibly dead guy." I asked only having silence again, I sighed again. "Still not believable huh, well Kira would like both them but Rose and Serenity would just laugh." I leaned my head back against the wall and took a deep breath. "I'll go bug the others, later Ori." And with that I left to another part, in truth, the outside makes the tombs look like they are not connected but they are by tunnels. By now I knew the tunnels and tombs like the back of my hand, how do you like that Kiki from Science class? Sorry I really don't like her, there's a time and place for the story just not now. I walked into the next tomb over which had one casket that's name was to faded for me to read so I called him Mask, which is short for Masked in Mystery, I can usually see the faded outlines of some of his name but the rest had faded so much it couldn't even be seen anymore. I sighed and proceeded to the one where Hid was in, now his tomb was always, and I mean always covered in blood, there was blood there on the casket, dried blood pools on the floor in a weird symbol and even some spattered on the walls. Once I actually tried cleaning some of it but the next day there was more there so I just gave it up. I used to be scared of blood and at first the stench almost suffocated me but now, it's just a normal part of my everyday life and I actually don't mind the scent anymore.

"Hey Hid, can you not make this place to messy I'll probably be bringing company today so at least make it a little presentable." I laughed knowing that he probably wouldn't hear me or even react, hey they are all dead what do you expect. I then left that place to one where the name was actually readable, Tobi, now his place always made me feel uneasy but I still go there to get anything I may have put in a hiding spot there or to get to different tomb areas, since you literally have to go through one to get to another because there are some trap holes down here as well.

"…." I just remained silent and then moved on to the next, K-zu's. K-zu is called that because only the first letter of his name is visible and the last two are as well but the rest are just faded, plus it sounds cool and kind of like a rappers name, or a DJ name. Now K-zu's tomb is a bit different than the others, one is because when I first entered I saw there were like scrolls and brief cases and the second is that the casket I found about two or three years ago was slightly opened and so I took a peek inside, he seemed to be a well build man with a shit load of stitches and thankfully wearing a black cloak. Oh and the body was well preserved, absolutely no rotting flesh could be seen on that tanned skin, so I at least have a face to put with the name unlike the others. I walked over to the opened casket and looked at the body a strange calm feeling came over me as I looked at the body and smiled.

"Don't be popping out like a zombie anytime soon." I laughed again as I left for the next one Dra's, it's one of the more artistic looking ones there, literally there are sculptures everywhere there, so I always go in there to work on some drawings, I'm really good at drawing out landscapes, still life and realistic pictures, and practice some origami that my uncle taught me, before he fell into a coma. How he fell into a coma you ask, well I'll tell you, he was hit by a drunk driver… yeah not much else to be said. I then proceeded into Ichi's tomb… I still get a bad feeling in that one so I usually do what I do with Tobi's and proceeded to Kisa's and then the last one that held my ancestors in it. I make it a habit to visit my ancestors and, well you know tell them what's going on in the world and let them know how their descendants all turned out to be stuck up high class citizens, yeah everyone but my uncle in my family all have high class jobs and marry successful people and then try to make their kids the same way, my uncle on the other hand went to work in a restaurant and didn't mind it at all and he was also very easy going. I guess I'm also an exception because when the rest of my family went to school they strived to be the best, I can be the best but I choose to get B's and C's and arriving to school late about once a week, man does that piss my parents off, then again I looked up to my uncle and wanted to follow his example.

"… And then mom just flat out yells at me just for being about 2 seconds late to dinner, how stuck up can she be right?" I asked feeling agitated at the memory then looking over at the casket that contained my ancestor Konan and was left in silence and then sighed. "Sometimes I just wish something big would happen and then I could just leave and not have to deal with them again."

You see after I found the entrance to the tombs about two years later me and my parents started drifting apart because they've been trying to control my life but being me I've been stubborn and living my own life, and then again everyone in my family are stubborn AND hotheaded they just don't show it much, but I sure do. I pulled my cellphone out and saw that if I left now I'd be late by about twenty minutes or so, if I ran, I'd be forty minutes late if I walked.

"Well I got to go, Thanks for always listening to my rants it makes me feel good to get it off my chest." I said looking back at the multiple caskets and smiled. I then turned around and began walking to school.

~~~During the Field Trip~~~

I had found that Serenity was sick today and Rose had a doctor's appointment so thoughts two weren't here but Kira sure was. Kira's got straight brownish red hair and hazel eyes that usually look green, there was a rumor a few years back that she's related to the former sand's fifth Kazekage but she confirmed that she wasn't. There are a few lineages that are well known by either looking at one's eyes or hair, like mine for example. There are three outside the former Rain Village that are known of, descendants of Sasuke Uchiha, descendants of Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura and well descendants of Kazekage Gaara, whether they be from him or his siblings. I had heard a rumor that my dad was an Uchiha descendant but he never said anything about it, it was because of his coal black eyes people think that, then for the Gaara descendants it lies in the hair or eyes and lastly the Uzumaki's they usually have eye colors between a cerulean blue and a sea foam green, also I found that my family are distant relatives to the Uzumaki's. Anyways back on track I ran right up to Kira and we both smiled at each other.

"Hey Kira I got something cool to show you, but it stays between you, me, and Serenity unless I say otherwise, m'kay?" I asked still smiling and I saw Kira's smile widen even more, she always did love secrets.

"Hell yeah, some on show me already." She whispered with a gleam in her eyes. We waited till no one was looking then I brought her with me to my hiding spot and she looked at me with confused eyes only seeing the false wall and I smiled.

"There is another secret to the secret." I said while going through the illusion I could see her surprised look and I poked my head out, "There's an illusionary barrier around the entrance just come on in and make yourself at home." As soon as she stepped in she seemed to look surprised when she saw Ori's casket.

"Oh don't mind Ori, he's harmless." I giggled and then went over to a big rock and pushed it over, it's a fake rock covering, and pulled out two drinks from a cooler I had in there. "Want one?"

"Um, sure… quick question how did you find this place and is this the tomb?" she asked after I handed her, her drink.

"Yes this is the inside of the tomb, and I found this when I was 6 and trying to hid from my parents so I didn't have to go through another boring lecture, ended up getting lost for a week or so mom said since I have no memory of that week." I said then took a sip of my drink and Kira seemed to be shocked slightly. "Oh and before you ask, I do remember bits and pieces of that week and I'm pretty sure I didn't go without eating that whole week."

"So what do you remember huh?" Kira asked moving some of her reddish brown hair out of her face and took a sip of her drink.

"Well I remember going through the whole tombs, blacking out at the sight of blood, seeing a pitfall trap and that there was someone else there but I don't know what he looks like or sounds like, I just remember that it was a guy." I replied then gave a shrug finishing the drink and went back to the rock and pulled out a bag, can't keep Ori's tomb dirty, Hid's on the other hand oh hell let that get as messy as you want there's blood everywhere there anyways.

"Whoa wait there's blood here? Was it fresh or old?"

"Yeah, Hid's place is full of it, as for fresh no it's been dry for a long time." I answered both questions and took her empty drink and threw it into the bag. "Now allow me, Aurora the descendant of Lord Pein and Angel Konan, give you the grand tour." I said in my best high and mighty imitation voice and we both busted out laughing at it, but I began the tour anyways.

"Don't go to your left here or you'll fall into a pit that I found to be about 20ft or so deep." I warned and noticed she stayed close to me most likely to avoid traps like that.

"You really know this place well don't you?" Kira asked looking back slightly.

"Well duh I've been coming here for about 9 years, will be 10 in about two months." I said as we reached Mask's tomb, I felt something was a little off here, I clapped my hands loudly and the lights of the lanterns came on and I saw that nothing was different.

"What's with the sudden turning on all the lights huh?" Kira asked looking confused, you see I had been carrying a lantern with us for the whole thing and we could see pretty well but I also put about 10 lanterns in each tomb in case I lost something and needed extra light; don't ask where I got the money for them.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." I said then clapping again and the lanterns turned off, once again getting the feeling that something was off about that chamber. "Okay next is Hid's be warned the stench of the blood there will probably be pretty strong… so nothing to worry about." I warned being sure to give her the heads up beforehand. When we reached there she immediately reacted and covered her nose and mouth and looked at me wondering why I didn't do the same.

"I'm used to….. It what the hell." I had said looking at the tomb, the casket was open and from what I could see with my light there was something moving in there, and it was human size, Kira noticed as well and seemed to freak out slightly. I glared at the figure, "Hey what the hell are you doing here this place is private!" I yelled really ticked off at the person who had the nerve to come into my hideout unannounced or even without my permission. I noticed the figure did not move or even make a sound which ticked me off more so I walked straight up to it.

"I said what are you doing here!" I yelled while smacking the cheek only for find the head come off and roll to the corner. Kira and I both stared with wide eyes at the severed head and the body that fell. I felt myself start to shake as I stared, I don't know why but my body moved on its own over to the head and I got a better look at it, the head had silver hair that probably reached the shoulders, it's eyes were closed and the mouth was slightly agape and it looked like a young man's face. While I held it that's when I heard soft breathing coming from it, like it was asleep. I felt my whole body tense up and shiver so much I dropped the head onto a rock with a thud, followed by and OW. I kept staring and that's when I saw the eyes, thoughts unforgettable eyes, they were a lifeless violet with black sclera making the head have an undead feel.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL BITCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, you see I had originally written this story about a year ago and the original version was two years ago so I had forgotten where I was going with this story but then I read through the original version and then remembered so here it is the second chapter

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do now own Naruto or all that apply please R&R

* * *

_**The following is a dream that took place a week before the events of the last chapter.**_

_Aurora was walking aimlessly when she saw a man with blood red hair like hers surrounded by people with orange hair and one with blue hair, they were all gazing at a weird looking place that reminded her of a picture in one of the history books of one of the villages._

"_Soon, we shall attack soon." The red haired one said in a tone like he had literally been through a war and witnessed so many deaths that the feelings where just whipped clean from him._

"_Hai, Nagato-sama." The blue haired woman said moving a single strand of her blue locks away from her face, her voice equally as cold as the red heads. Aurora tried to talk but found that she couldn't even move her mouth, she wanted to know what was going on and where she was, her whole body froze when a spiky orange haired one turned and looked in her direction, he had multiple piercings, an old ninja headband for the rain village with a slash through it and even more to her surprise the rennigan. That was when she knew this was her ancestor, Lord Pein, as that went through her head the whole scene vanished along with the people leaving Aurora floating in the dark and drift into awareness._

I stared right at the severed head and felt myself back away from it in fear and remembrance of my dream from earlier that morning. I could even tell Kira was scared as well because I saw from the corner of my eye, I saw her back away slightly with her hands still covering her mouth and nose, obviously from the stench of blood and to hold back a gasp. I was the closest one to the head to notice an eye brow rise on his face.

"The Fuck's with you bitches… and thoughts cloths?" asked the head as he got a better look at us probably, I swear if tough's eyes have x-ray vision I'd beat him senseless. But then again tough's eyes also scare me, a lot mostly from my dream earlier that morning. I could feel my fear well up inside my chest as I stared at the head.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AND TALKING?!" I shouted pointing a finger right at the head as I backed up more and was close to joining Kira at the entrance to Mask's tomb. Let's just say his expressions didn't go unnoticed, he seemed confused at first, then moved his eyes a bit too where his body was when he looked like it hit him, then once again confused.

"Well I'm fucking immortal bitch and how the hell was I decapitated… let alone moved from that shit hole forest with the fucking deer?" The silver haired head asked still looking confused as ever as he tried looking at his surroundings, I stopped my observations of the head when I felt a slight tug on my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see Kira looking more freaked out and then she whispered to me.

"Let's get out of here, I thought I heard more movement and this is just creeping me out and I usually like blood and gore that freaks OTHER people out!" she whispered rather loudly but then quickly covered her mouth and nose again and sounded like she was gagging slightly from the stench of the blood, was it seriously that strong or was I just that used to it? I then listened and ignored the yelling of the head and heard Kira was right, there was more movement going on!

"OI BITCHES YOU DEPH?!" I then looked over and smirked slightly, placed a hand to my ear and asked, very cockily, "What's that I can't hear you over the sound of your bitching." After saying that the head went into another rant and I heard Kira face palm then then gage again, I laughed slightly.

"Well nice seeing you Mr. Immortal head but we've got to get going back to our class." I said in a mock salute then motioned over to Kira to follow, which ended up with even more yelling from the head about, how when someone named Kakuzu and when he reattaches his head to his body he'll sacrifice me and Kira to some guy named Jashin-sama… wait what? That got me to stop in my tracks; I turned my head over and looked the head dead in the eye.

"Who the hell is Kakuzu?" I asked, that name sounded somewhat familiar.

"Kakuzu, the fucking dumbass, greedy son of a bitch!" He shouted like it was obvious and I just gave him a dead panned look.

"That doesn't help much; try giving me a description on what he looks like." I said and Kira was giving me this look like I finally lost it.

"Your fucking serious, Jashin damn it I must be in fucking hell having to talk about that bastered…"

"First off I still have no idea who your talking about, secondly you're not in hell because neither of us are dead or demons and lastly it's god not Jashin I don't even know who the fuck this Jashin is." I interrupted sensing that he was probably going to go into another rant if I didn't interrupt. When I said the last one he looked really pissed off and I just yawned, "If you're not going to tell me what I want to know then see you never." Let's just leave it at, he called us fucking bitches, I tuned out the rest, Kira face palmed and we were finally back in Mask's tomb. Although it was pretty damn obvious that heads yelling was so loud we could still hear bits and pieces of it from there.

"Damn who would have thought something without lungs could yell so loud and keep going?" Kira asked finally removing her hands from her face and then looked over at me with an unreadable expression and then asked, "What the hell was with tough's questions back there?"

"That named sounded oddly similar to another tomb area in here with a visible body, the first part of his name started with K and ended with zu but the rest was to faded to read, I wanted to make sure that, Kakuzu was the guys real name or not by getting a description of the guy." I answered and then once again feeling something was off in the tomb, I glanced over at Kira. "Kira I need your help with this casket." She then looked at me like I've gone in sain, I sighed, "I need to make sure there's a body in there, after all what's a tomb without a body and I've been getting a strange feeling from this one today."

"… fine but if we get haunted by evil spirits or flesh eating zombies it's all your fault!" she exclaimed causing me to laugh slightly. We both moved right up to the casket and I had once again turned all the lights in the tomb on, and trust me I could tell over in Hid's tomb that the head could see the light slightly and started yelling again, which pissed me off so much that I turned my head over to that area and yelled back at it.

"AW SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE CARES THAT YOUR FUCKING HEAD IS ON ITS PERIOD AND YOU'RE REALLY PISSY FROM THE BLEEDING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs which caused Kira to jump and I heard what sounded like someone stumbling back in surprise in the connected area to Hid's, which made me have a look of surprise, my instincts where telling me to grab Kira and run but I stayed still and ignored them practically waiting for whoever was surprised to come out. I then realized it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Kira here with me if whoever was here was a threat so I then gave into what my instincts where telling me and grabbed Kira by the wrist. "Let's go." Was all I said to her and she nodded quickly as we ran out leaving the lantern I had with us behind as well as the other lanterns on, I'll have to remember to bring more batteries for them tonight for my investigation, oh and I'd also have to bring a baseball bat or something from home just in case. What, I may not like taking care of this place but sure as hell I'm not going to let people I don't know, trust or even like be allowed into these tombs that rightfully belonged to my family which of course meant it also belonged to me for Christ's sake! Normally people don't take me for the caring type, what with getting into fights, being late for school and speaking whatever's usually on my mind (which is usually expressing my distaste for a lot of things in swearing and how boring classes usually are) but when it comes to the few people who are my friends I care for them enough to want to protect them.

"It's so dark are you sure you know where you're going Aurora?" Kira asked in a whisper and I knew she was right about it being dark but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I told you didn't, I know this place like the back of my hand, even in the dark." I answered then turned my head and continued on the path that I had marked in a mental map. We had to walk since if we ran I might make a wrong turn and possibly kill us both, that thought was enough to make me more cautious then before especially since there was an immortal head, some guy named Kakuzu who I have a feeling may be K-zu, and some guy walking around the tombs. We had finally reached Ori's tomb and where close to the opening when we heard someone behind us yell "OW!" We both turned and from the light coming out of the illusion we could see what appeared to be a figure of a man who had fallen down on his face, I swear we would have sweat dropped if this wasn't a pretty serious time right now, I quickly pushed Kira through the Illusion telling her that I'd catch up to her and not to worry, once that was done I spun around and went up to the guy picking him up by the cloak he was wearing that was all black and when I looked right at him, he was too much of a pussy to show his face since he was wearing a very annoying orange swirled mask with only one eye hole.

"I want answers now little man," Which is ironic since I'm actually shorter than him by like a whole head, "Who the hell are you, why are you in here, how did you find this place and why where you stalking us?!" I yelled in a commanding tone that actually made this feel like a real interrogation like on toughs crime shows my dad's always watching.

"WHAA, Girl-san is scary!" the man exclaimed sounding like a child which picked at my anger more.

"You're a fully grown man; grow some balls and ACT YOUR FUCKING AGE! Now answer my damn questions before I really lose it!" I yelled again which caused the man to go Eep.

"M-My name is Tobi, Tobi doesn't know the answer to the other two questions and well Tobi wanted to know the way out!" he had said all at once which made me blink and loose the fierceness I once showed at him, simply because him talking in the third person was really unexpected for me, I then struggled to build up the anger I once had because with how he acted, he seemed really innocent to me and it's hard to blame innocence. I swear if I could see his eyes they would probably be looking like tough's cute puppy dog eyes, and I LOVE dogs. Finally I just sighed and let him go while only managing to take one step back when I felt my legs be kicked out from under me, be grabbed by the arm and spun around only to hit the wall.

"Now it's your turn to answer _my_ questions." A deep voice hissed in my ear and I got the same feeling that I did whenever I entered Tobi- oh you have got to be kidding me, how could I have not noticed that?!

"WHAT THE HELL?! Y-you're not going to eat my brains or flesh or anything right?" I asked right before he could ask any with a nervous smile on my face, I mean seriously this guy is probably a DEAD guy and Kira, Serenity, Rose and I always joked about how Zombies would come during the apocalypse and eat the non-believers when in reality WE were the non-believers! Why must Karma be a bitch?

"First off, what are you talking about, secondly WHERE are we and lastly how did we end up here?" he asked in a smooth yet deep tone but his voice still promised a quick death if I wasn't careful and didn't answer them. But I couldn't hide my confusion at all his questions.

"Um, for the second one, it's kind of obvious we're in the former rain village, Amegakure, more specifically the tombs. For the last one, I walked in here and for you um… well it will probably answer the first one as well but… your probably supposed to be dead after all this is the tomb of the group called the Akatsuki." I answered still pretty nervous, who wouldn't be in a situation like this. It felt like hours had passed and I grew nervous and slightly tired from the wait, I couldn't even tell what he was thinking or feeling with all this because of that damn mask, he could beat anyone's poker face by wearing it, but then again it would be considered cheating. I think he was processing everything going on and what I had told him when finally he spoke.

"How much is known?" he asked and I gave him a confused look, he seemed to notice because he spoke again this time clarifying what he meant. "How much of the Akatsuki is known?"

"Well pictures where lost in history, only two names survived through it as well so not much is known other than the fact they were mercenaries." I said thinking about history class and what my parent's said throughout my life. I only heard him mumble something then he released me, and I swear he was glaring at me when I turned.

"If you come here again I won't hesitate to end you where you stand got it." He said more like a command rather than a question, and that pissed me off again, I glared at him and was about to pass the illusion when I turned my head back and smiled overly confidant again.

"You can't tell me to never come back to a place I own my heritage and right, after all I have more right to be here then you do, Tobi-_baka_." I said then quickly ran out and right back to my group where Kira was, she looked both relieved and confused at me when I came and I just whispered to her, "I'll tell you later." I then stretched my arms slightly as we started boarding the bus only for Kira and I to be stopped by our teacher who had an angry look on his face.

"Where were you two?!" he yelled at us which caused Kira to flinch and me to for once be impassive, I guess that Tobi guy beat him on my scare/shock o' meter.

"I was showing Kira some special privilege areas around the tombs that only my family and I are usually allowed to go to and I gave her the history of the tombs as well." I said, the lie passing my lips as if I had spoken the truth, which it sort of was except for the family and history parts. The teacher seemed to believe it letting Kira off with a warning and telling me that when we got back I'd have detention again for not telling a teacher where I was going and taking over a teacher's job, honestly not the worst I've done. When we sat down I looked out the window and my eyes widened when I saw Tobi watching from the tree lines only for him to hide behind one of the trees, I probably wouldn't have noticed him if it wasn't for the mask which I had noticed was cracked with age. I'm defiantly grabbing that baseball bat after I get home, or even better some random thing my parents keep in the attic, I once found a sharp spike up there so that will work if I can find it again.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the long awaited update, same with the rest of my stories, all I can say for myself is this... writers block is a bitch, oh and just so you all know I figure that if the Akatsuki are just "waking up" then they would have a bit of dulled reactions and their stealth or motor movements would be a bit hard to get back very fast, so expect a little bit of un-ninja-like stealth from them

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto just the story idea and the OC's please R&R also don't expect frequent updates I'm still recovering from writers block

* * *

_Aurora leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath, she had been running. From what, it was a lot like her dream earlier that morning, she couldn't see what was chasing her but could smell it; this time however she had gotten away and was taking a rest when it began to rain. __**It wasn't supposed to rain again for another six days and has never come early for the one week a month it stayed dry,**__ she thought taking in deep breaths then finally slid down the tree and noticed her hair clips that helped keep her hair out of her face had fallen out and her hair was now covering her left side of her face obscuring her vision on that side which caused her to sigh, pick up her clips and was about to place them back when something, no someone pushed her against the tree causing her to once again drop her hair clips. Aurora was forced to face her captor only to find her face to face with a man who had spiky bright orange hair, multiple piercings on his face, he was also wearing the same black cloak as that Tobi guy had not only that but Aurora also noticed even the arm had some of the same piercings as his face had, finally she looked right into the eyes and both fear and shock spread through her face, she stared into the rennigan eyes that where lifeless and held no emotion. The grip tightened and Aurora gaged as her world went dark._

I shot up awake as the detention bell rang, also snapping me out of my freaky dream, I felt a cold sweat come down my brow but was actually happy that I was just in detention and not being choked to death by my possibly undead ancestor. I quickly got up, grabbed my stuff and sped out of the room with the others in there and began walking home when I got a call from Rose. I then answered it.

"So how was the doctors?" I asked quickly, hopping she didn't already hear from Kira about me getting in detention again, Rose is my cousin from my dad's side and behaves more like a big sister to me, hell she's even a year older than me as well but we're both in the same grade.

"It was good, but I heard from Kira you got into detention AGAIN!" she yelled, which caused me to shrink back a bit then I laughed nervously.

"W-Well you see, I just brought Kira somewhere and gave her a tour of my own as well as the history and then the teacher gave me detention for "Doing a teacher's job" and I swear on Pein's grave that's what happened." I said quickly and was panicking a bit; my cousin is the only one who can scare me so much. To my surprise she laughed slightly on the other end and I braced myself for the worst.

"I know, I'm just teasing you a bit, but Kira did tell me something interesting, that you guys had found a cool place and it had a "Talking head" but she didn't tell me where it was or what else was there, tell you what if you take me there tonight with Kira and help me drag Serenity with us, I'll forgive you for what happened alright?" Rose offered and I gulped slightly while I thought about my options, on one hand I show all my friends my secret base and possibly get them all killed or in trouble while in there with actual zombies like Tobi, on the other hand I don't let them and my cousin kills me for getting in trouble again and I go alone into the tombs and possibly get killed before she can get her hands on me, so far I'm leaning to option one because that one is WAY better sounding then option two.

"Alright, just let me call Serenity and get a few things we'll need for the night, you know about the strict curfew rule after all and make sure you bring some sleeping bags as well." I said after sighing and giving my answer and she seemed pleased because she said, "I'll get my things ready." Then hung up.

About a few hours passed and I had called Serenity and told her the plan, she said she was feeling well enough for it and the only thing we had to worry about with her was her sneezing, coughing and a stuffy nose. Right now I was in my houses attic and grabbing anything that we could use as weapons, so far I grabbed a baseball bat for Rose, the spike thing I had found last time I was up here for me and an old metal brief case that still had some collectable and heavy coins in it for Kira, she does like things that make others go splat and now I was looking for something for Serenity. So far no luck and I was starting to hope that they would just not want to catch her cold and avoid her all together. Then I found an old rusted katana sword that would have to do. I gathered everything as well as my sleeping bag and snuck out without raising my parent's suspicion seeing as they were both going to be working late tonight. I then walked over to the entrance of the tombs and waited but setting the brief case down, man that thing was heavy. Serenity and Rose where the first ones there, Serenity has light blond hair in an arrow cut meaning it's longer in the front then the back, she's shorter than me by about a few inches, light blue eyes and fairly paled skin, then again it's usually normal flesh colored but she is a little sick, she's wearing a bright green colored T-shirt, long blue jeans, bluish gray tennis shoes and a teal colored headband. Rose on the other hand has midnight colored hair and coal colored eyes that she gets from her mother's side, who is not related to my dad but is a confirmed Uchiha descendant, lightly tanned skin which is rare to see around here in a place where it rains so much, and long hair that reaches her shoulder blades, her clothing today consists of a dark grey T-shirt, navy blue jeans, black rain boots and a, fake, jeweled belt.

"Hey where's Kira?" I asked hopping they would all come together and also hopping to not see or run into Tobi again alone or without everyone here.

"She said," Serenity started the sneezed, "sorry, she said that she was grabbing a few things and would be here later." This caused me to sigh then start looking around making sure no one else was around then I handed each of them what I grabbed for them, they then looked at me questioningly.

"If you must know, recent events have come to my attention and we need to protect ourselves in there." I said then they both looked at me with narrowed eyes most likely thinking I've gone crazy, I sighed again. "Remember how we always joke that a zombie apocalypse will happen and they will eat the nonbelievers?" they nod at this, "Well it happened in my secret base and we're going to have to spend the night in it, any other questions?" At that they both looked shocked, Serenity sneezed again then followed up with a few small coughs but she was still shocked to say the least and held on tight to the rusted katana.

"I hope your pulling our legs cousin because I really do not want to be zombie chow." Rose said tightening her grip on her baseball bat and looking around nervously. Just a short while later Kira came running right up to us with a smile on her face with a few grocery bags in hand which caused us all to look at her with confusion.

"Hey guys, check out what I got." She said pulling out a Taser, masse, walkie-talkies, two first aid kits and batteries. "I borrowed the Taser from my dad since he upgraded to a new one." Yes Kira's dad is in law enforcement in case you're wondering.

"Wow and crap so I brought this heavy brief case for nothing?" I asked sending a glare at said object which caused Kira to laugh.

"I guess you did but hey if it has money it would be a good distraction if they are money lovers." Kira said in a playful tone which cause all of us to laugh slightly.

"Alright then, so who wants to carry the heavy case, because I sure as hell don't want to again." I asked and everyone said not it but unfortunately for Rose she said it a little late and ended up carrying it as I led them to the entrance again when I suddenly got the feeling of being watched, I looked back at the others and whispered, "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched other than me?"

"I do, and I also get the feeling it's not happy or friendly." Serenity whispered back and just when we thought we were going to find whoever was watching us and catch them by surprise slightly, Serenity sneezed again which cause all of us to jump by how loud it was and whoever was watching us to fall and mutter ow. Working quickly Rose and I ran to the noise and saw who had said it, I think it was a man but it was hard to tell with the black cloak that looked to be really loose and the very long blond hair, he didn't look up at us, not even when I pointed the spike right in his face. Kira and Serenity came quickly after us and saw who we had caught and stayed back a safe distance.

"First off, who are you?" Rose started which caused me to pout slightly and look up at her.

"Hey I wanted to ask the questions cousin!" I exclaimed which caused her to sigh and send a glare at me which caused me to shut up quickly and mutter a sorry. It's official; I'm whipped by my cousin. I noticed the man; I think, didn't even react and kept his head to the ground, almost as if waiting for something.

"Hey, bitch I just asked you a question, who are you?" Rose asked again and getting ticked off slightly, which caused me to sub-consciously scoot away from her, and that's when the man finally moved but he was really quick, he grabbed the end of the spike thing I had and pulled me forward so fast I let out an Eep, he had then wrapped one arm around my neck, he even had a knife like thing in the other hand and held it to my neck… shit where's the Taser when you need it? To say I was shocked and scared was an understatement I had just about pissed my pants but no way am I going to give this… man, I think, any show how much fear I had. My friends and cousin on the other hand where practically shocked into silence.

"Now then I believe I'll be the one asking questions here, that is if you don't want this girl to die, hm." The person said in a deep smooth voice, which confirmed my suspicion and now can be officially considered a man. From my position I could see Rose grinding her teeth in frustration and slightly in a cold sweat, you know I've seen her angry, happy, pissed off, surprised and even on a rare occasion sad but I'm going off on a limb here and saying that she's both angry and at the same time scared. Serenity was physically shaking from head to toe and I could see she had a weak grip on the rusted sword and…. Wait where was Kira? That was when I heard the sound of the Taser turning on and felt the man's arm loosen in shock, literally as he screamed "GAH!"

"Dude, mess with my buddy and you get Tased bitch." I heard Kira say as I moved quickly out of the man's grip and saw that she had snuck behind him and most likely tased him in the back.

"Sheesh cut it a little close huh?" I questioned nervously laughing trying to not sound scared… I'm pretty sure I still did, I mean come on first I have freaky ass dreams about being choked to death, that may still actually happen AND I was practically at knife point, no wait I was at knife point!

"Better than having your neck cut huh?" Kira said and I noticed she was shaking and in her eyes read scared it must have been adrenalin that made her go into action.

"LOOK OUT!" Serenity seemed to scream and I felt my eyes widen in shock as Kira was slammed in the gut by a seemingly powerful kick as she went flying to the wall of the tomb.

"KIRA!" I yelled almost running to her but stopped and jumped back slightly as I almost got into the man's reach, who had attempted to punch me where I stood and I felt my eyes widen as I got a good view of his eyes, they were blue, with black sclera. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for me at that time as I saw his eyes widen as an all too familiar baseball bat slammed down on to the back of his neck with enough force that if it was wooden it would have broken in two. The undead man seemed to be knocked out cold as Rosa stood there shaking and seemingly panting.

"That's… what you get… when you try… to turn the tides… on me." Rose panted with a glare. We all stood where we were in silence until Kira groaned and tried to pick herself back up.

"Damn that hurt… what are we going to do now?" My red-haired friend asked while clenching her gut in pain, but it seemed to hurt her more as she slowly stood up from her wincing while doing so.

"I know what I…" Serenity started but then sneezed, loudly I might add. "I'm going to do, I'm going to get the hell out of here!" She finished while dropping the sword finally and shakily made her way to the illusion exit, personally I don't blame her but then again unlike her I really don't have a choice in this matter, seeing as I have to come here every day, and this is more my home then my actual one. I felt my own defenses falling apart and started feeling upset that I put my friends in danger, however that froze as curiosity crossed my mind.

"Serenity wait before you go, please just stay until after we get a good look at this guy." I said then clapped my hands three times and the lanterns here in the entrance turned on and now we could see, I saw Serenity had stopped and looked on at the man with us, and to say I was shocked would be an understatement, he looked to be about three years older than me, pale skin and in the area where Rose had hit him it looked like there where dark black cracks that when you looked close in them you could see nothing but the bones and a hollow shell, and they were slowly closing back up. I'm beginning to wish I had my old everyday life back now.


End file.
